As compared with a traditional liquid crystal panel, an active matrix organic light-emitting diode (AMOLED) panel has such features as rapid response, high contrast and wide viewing angle. A traditional white AMOLED panel consists of a WOLED and a color filter (CF) for three colors, i.e., red (R), green (G) and blue (B). However, for this panel, the color filter is of relatively low transmittance, and most of the white light from the WOLED is absorbed by the color filter. In order to ensure display brightness, it is required to increase a current flowing through the WOLED, which thus results in an increase in the power consumption of the display panel and a decrease in a service life of the WOLED. A white AMOLED panel with a RGBW display mode consists of the WOLED and a color filter for four colors, i.e., R, G, B and W. A W subpixel is of transmittance far greater than RGB subpixels, so it is able to remarkably reduce the power consumption for the display in the case of an identical brightness requirement.
For the white AMOLED panel with the RGBW display mode, it is required to convert external RGB source data into RGBW data. In a traditional conversion method, some of the light from the RGB subpixels is replaced with the white light, so as to reduce the power consumption and increase the brightness. However, the white light is emitted by the WOLED through a combination of light-emitting layers in multiple colors, so the color of the light is changed depending on a driving voltage of a material used herein. As a result, the white light from the WOLED is not the standard, pure white light, and the color of the light from the WOLED is changed along with the brightness. At this time, after the RGB data is converted into the RGBW data, the image quality is adversely affected due to the chromatic aberration of the WOLED.